Magia tropical
by Ipramy
Summary: Un extraño clima ataca Arendelle debido al deseo de venganza de Hans. Ahora, Elsa y Anna buscarán a la única persona que puede ayudarles a solucionar el problema.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic, espero sea de su agrado. Los personajes que en él aparecen son propiedad de Disney, el propósito de esta historia es recreativo.**

**Capítulo 1**

Elsa dejó los documentos sobre la mesa y se asomó a la ventana de su oficina, ya casi era hora de dejar sus labores diarias de reina y dedicarle un rato a las ocurrencias de su hermana. Desde donde estaba podía observar al pueblo de Arendelle, el cual disfrutaba de los últimos días de verano y la Reina no pudo evitar pensar en que, hace poco más de un año, todo el reino se encontraba cubierto por la nieve.

Despejó los recuerdos del pasado para concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo y justo cuando volvía a tomar los documentos, escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta.

—Elsa, ¿puedo entrar? — dijo Anna, con una voz que anticipaba a Elsa que su hermana se traía algo entre manos.

— Adelante — contestó la Reina

Una eufórica Anna abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina, tomó a su hermana de las manos y empezó a bailar con ella. Elsa hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para tranquilizar a su hermana y le preguntó el motivo de su nueva desbordante alegría.

— Van a inaugurar una piscina en Arendelle y adivina quiénes son las invitadas de honor.

—¿Nosotras?

—¡Sí! — gritó Anna— ¡vamos a conseguir nuestro traje de baño!

—Anna, yo no….

Elsa no pudo terminar su frase, pues cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el pueblo, con su hermana del brazo, viendo vestidos de baño.

Ya que no se consideraba experta, la Reina dejó que Anna escogiera los vestidos y al día siguiente, las hermanas se presentaron en la inauguración junto con Kristoff y Olaf. La familia real fue presentada y la ceremonia de inauguración dio inicio, fue relativamente corta debido a la ansiedad de las personas por meterse a la piscina:

— Ahora, ¡a disfrutar! — dijo el dueño de la piscina.

En ese momento, quienes llegaron a divertirse prestaron atención a Elsa, quien se veía espectacular en su vestido de baño azul y caminaba un poco sonrojada hacia la piscina, aún así no perdía su forma elegante de andar. También Anna estaba deslumbrante con su vestido verde, pero no dio tiempo a que la apreciaran del todo, pues apenas el dueño terminó su discurso, se pudo observar una raya verde, era la Princesa quien corrió como nunca con tal de ser la primera en zambullirse en la piscina, dejando a todos con las quijadas en el suelo.

El día fue muy divertido, las hermanas jugaron como niñas durante horas: se tiraban agua en la cara, se perseguían dentro de la piscina y hasta compitieron par ver cuál de las dos aguantaba la respiración bajo el agua durante un tiempo mayor.

Después de este día, la Reina se ocupó en los asuntos de Arendelle, pues se acercaba el otoño y había que resolver cuestiones con respecto al cambio de estación climática. Así, transcurrió el tiempo y llegó el mes de setiembre, justo cuando creían que iba a descender la temperatura, ésta empezó a subir. Eso no fue lo peor, pues empezó a sentirse mayor humedad de la habitual, no parecían condiciones de otoño pero distaban también del típico verano.

Pronto llegó noviembre y no hubo cambio alguno en el tiempo, a pesar de que para esos momentos debería empezar a nevar. Esto preocupó a los habitantes, quienes estaban perdiendo sus alimentos, ya que el hielo empezaba a escasear y el negocio de Kristoff también corría riesgo, pues la Montaña del Norte (la única donde habí nieve todo el año) sufría los efectos de ese verano eterno.

La Reina hizo lo que pudo por ayudar a los habitantes con sus poderes, sin embargo, no daba abasto y el calor hacía que se sintiera con las energías bajas. Ni siquiera Olaf estaba alegre con el verano pues ya empezaba a extrañar su vida invernal.

Elsa se preguntaba qué podía ocasionar ese cambio en el clima, fuera lo que fuera, ella debía buscar una solución, así que decidió ir junto con su hermana y su cuñado a visitar a Gran Pabbie. Justo cuando se disponía a buscarlos para informarles, recibió una carta sin remitente.

Elsa abrió los ojos con expresión de terror cuando leyó la carta:

"Creyeron que podrían deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente, pues no es así, este clima es mi mejor venganza, una que ni siquiera la poderosa Reina Elsa puede detener. Arendelle se derretirá junto a las dos hermanas que arruinaron mi vida.

Saludos calurosos de mi parte.

**Príncipe Hans, de las Islas del Sur."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a Paloma Frost y a Amy por sus reviews (Amy, te llamaré así porque es un nombre muy bonito y no lo digo porque yo también me llame así XD), no falta mucho para que aparezca Jack.**

**Capítulo 2**

— ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! — gritó Elsa, mientras formaba copos de nieve en la habitación— ¿Cómo Hans es capaz de hacer tal cosa?

Anna y Kristoff escucharon los gritos de Elsa y se acercaron a la habitación donde estaba la Reina. Cuando ambos entraron, Elsa estaba más que aterrorizada, su cara denotaba pánico y enojo a la vez. Anna abrazó a su hermana y le preguntó qué sucedía, le Reina mostró la carta a su hermana y cuñado, los dos se volvieron a ver con cara de estupefacción.

—Maldito Hans — dijo Anna — lo buscaré y le dejaré ambos ojos morados.

—Tranquilízate— la detuvo Kristoff— ni siquiera sabes dónde está.

—Eso es cierto— agregó Elsa

—Lo más recomendable es preguntar a Gran Pabbie, tal vez él pueda decirnos cómo proceder— aconsejó el Maestro repartidor de hielo.

Las hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo y los tres se encaminaron hacia el valle de los Trolls. Al llegar se encontraron a la familia de Kristoff sumida en un profundo letargo producto del inmenso calor que estaba haciendo. Al ver a Kristoff, los trolls se alegraron y corrieron a saludar a los visitantes.

—Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, es un gusto tenerlos aquí— dijo Gran Pabbie— aunque sé qué los trae por aquí.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces sabes cómo detener a Hans y hacer que el clima sea normal? – dijo Anna entusiasmada.

—¿ Hans provocó esto?

— Así es— respondió Elsa y enseñó la carta al troll.

— Lamentablemente no puedo decirles cómo logró crear Hans este verano tan extraño y no sabré cómo detenerlo hasta no tener la información suficiente. Pero sí puedo decirles que hay una fuente de magia muy poderosa y proviene de una cueva cercana al puerto. Probablemente Hans se encuentre ahí, averigüen qué se trae entre manos.

—¿Cómo haremos eso? — cuestionó Kristoff.

—Tengo una idea— saltó Anna — Hans reveló su plan malvado cuando yo estaba a punto de morir congelada, solo hay que hacerle creer que alguien fue lo suficientemente afectado por el calor como para estar moribundo, esa persona debe mostrarse frágil, él contará su plan y cuando lo haya hecho, la persona en cuestión huirá con la información.

— Es una gran idea, Anna—dijo Gran Pabbie— solo debemos buscar a alguien que parezca muy debilitado por el calor.

En ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron a Elsa, la Reina hacía grandes esfuerzos por poner atención y mantenerse fresca, al punto que optó por crearse una nevada personal como la de Olaf.

— No me digan, soy la elegida.

—Sí—confirmó Anna— pero aún te ves demasiado Elsa para cumplir tu objetivo, así que debemos hacerte ver de verdad mal. Empezarás por correr de lado a lado hasta completar cinco carreras, así te veré sudar.

—¿Qué? —respondieron los presentes a coro.

Elsa miró a su hermana con cara de "no me obligarías a hacer esto".

— Tranquila, hermana, yo te acompaño.

—Lo que hago por Arendelle—dijo Elsa y empezó a correr junto a su hermana.

Los trolls vitoreaban a las hermanas para darles ánimos, mientras Kristoff, le decía a Sven que sentía pena por Elsa.

Cuando terminaron la carrera, Elsa sudaba a chorros, mientras que Anna seguía como si nada.

—Ya no puedo más— dijo la Reina.

—Yo puedo seguir— afirmó orgullosa la Princesa.

Elsa comprendió donde quedaba el chocolate que su hermana comía todas las mañanas. Al tiempo, su hermana le soltaba el cabello y se lo alborotaba.

— Ya casi estás lista— dijo Anna, quien se sorprendió de lo diferente que se veía Elsa con el cabello suelto— solo falta algo.

Anna procedió a hacer estragos el vestido que llevaba Elsa puesto, así su hermana parecería una verdadera desdichada casi moribunda.

—Suerte que tengo otros dos como éste— dijo en voz baja Elsa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Anna.

—Nada.

Después de desajustar su imagen y de terminar los detalles del plan, Elsa se dirigió, montada en Sven, a la cueva de donde emanaba la magia. Llegó a la cueva, respiró profundamente y entró con la peor expresión de angustia que podía tener.

—Hola, Reina Elsa—le dijo una voz conocida—¿ya se terminó de transformar en el monstruo que es?

—Hans, por favor, termina con esto— suplicó Elsa, quien se tiró al piso en señal de fatiga extrema— vas a matar a todos.

—Esa es la idea—dijo Hans con una sonrisa burlona— y voy a empezar contigo, pero antes te voy a presentar a mi amiga Tamara.

Elsa vio a una mujer de unos 24 años, con cabello anaranjado y ojos amarillos. La mujer solo miró a Elsa sin expresar palabra alguna.

—Tamara tiene magia tropical y, como tú, puede crear condiciones climáticas extremas, solo que a ella le agrada más el calor. Me costó mucho encontrar a alguien con poderes mágicos que pudieran vencerte, así que cuando la hallé hice un contrato con ella para poner en marcha mi venganza. Ahora, tú, tu hermana y tu pueblo sufrirán por un clima al que no están acostumbrados, Arendelle quedará desierto y yo crearé mi propio reino.

Elsa miró a Hans con el mayor odio que sus ojos pudieran contener, el Príncipe solo rió mientras desenvainaba su espada.

— Así te quería ver, Elsa, débil, rendida impotente, lista para morir por mi espada, pero esta vez será de frente.

Hans levantó su espada con el propósito de dar el toque final a Elsa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La espada golpea a Elsa, quien muere inmediatamente…. **Es broma, ¡No me asesinen aunque me lo merezca!**

**Ya escribiendo en serio**

Elsa tira un rayo de hielo, el cual golpea la espada de Hans y la arroja lejos, Hans corre hacia su espada dándole tiempo a Elsa para formar un muro de hielo. La Reina corre hacia la salida y monta a Sven.

-Corre , amigo- grita Elsa.

Sven corría a gran velocidad hacia el pueblo, mientras en la cueva, Hans reclama a Tamara:

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste?

- No me contrataste para eso- dijo la mujer con expresión fría.

- ¿Por lo menos podrías destruir el muro?

Tamara lo vio con cara de fastidio y empezó a descongelar la barrera.

Elsa seguía cabalgando hacia el pueblo, había sido una buena idea el conservar algo de energía para sorprender a Hans en el momento oportuno. Sin embargo, la Reina ahora se sentía extremadamente acalorada y agotada, necesitaba refrescarse lo antes posible o iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Pensaba en eso cuando pasó cerca de la piscina del pueblo.

Elsa le pidió a Sven que se detuviera al frente de la piscina y, al igual que su hermana, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para zambullirse y refrescarse de una vez por todas. La gente que estaba en la piscina se sorprendió mucho pues no vieron quien se tiró a la piscina de esa forma y quedaron aún más impactados cuando la Reina de Arendelle salió del agua, majestuosa, elegante y un poco sonrojada la Reina, se dirigió hacia el reno, no sin antes disculparse con los bañistas, quienes no lograban salir del asombro.

Entre tanto, en el Valle de los Trolls, Anna estaba angustiada por su hermana:

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó

-Tranquila- dijo Kristoff- recuerda que Elsa no está del todo débil, ella va a lograrlo.

Media hora después llegó Elsa, empapada y con el cabello esponjado pues lo había mojado y se había secado al sol tropical.

-¿Qué te pasó?- gritaron todos a coro.

Elsa contó lo que sucedió y al mencionar la piscina, Anna le reclamó:

-¿Fuiste a la piscina sin mí?

-Eso no es importante, Anna-dijo Elsa-¿cómo hacemos para detener esto?- le preguntó a Gran Pabbie

-Solo hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos, su nombre es Jack Frost.

-¿Jack Frost?- exclamaron las hermanas y Kristoff.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Elsa

-Se encarga de hacer que nieve, en este momento debe estar en un lugar donde el invierno se acerque, en este caso, sería el reino más cercano a éste.

-Sí es así, ¿por qué no trajo el invierno a Arendelle?- preguntó Anna

- No lo sé, hace mucho tiempo no llega a Arendelle y sin embargo siempre ha nevado.

-Entonces, tendremos que ir a buscarlo- afirmó Elsa.

-¿Tendremos?- contestó su hermana

- Sí, tú vendrás conmigo.

-¿y Arendelle?

-Los integrantes del Concejo Real se encargarán del reino.

-Muy bien, entonces vayamos a buscar a Frost inmediatamente.

-Espera, Anna, primero hay que arreglar varios asuntos, el primero de ellos consiste en hacer que me vea demasiado yo otra vez.

Las hermanas, Kristoff y Olaf se despidieron de los trolls y de dirigieron al pueblo. Al día siguiente, Anna y Elsa partían en búsqueda de Jack Frost.

Olaf y Kristoff fueron al puerto para desearles buena suerte.

-Cuiden bien de Arendelle- dijo Elsa.

-Así será- dijo Kristoff.

-Vuelvan rápido para conocer a Jack, debe ser un buen tipo.

Las hermanas subieron al barco, éste partió, al rato, Kristoff le pregunta a Olaf:

-¿Estarán bien?

-Claro- respondió el muñeco- Elsa va con Anna y Anna va con Elsa, nada malo les pasará.

-Solo espero que Anna no se meta en líos.

-Tranquilo, Anna siempre se mete en líos, está acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos.

Eso preocupó más a Kristoff quien miró angustiado el mar, mientras el barco aún se divisaba en el horizonte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado, saludos a Hacclk1006, Natinka y a Pao, nuevos lectores.**

**Capítulo 4**

Al mismo tiempo que Kristoff y Olaf hablaban sobre la tendencia de Anna a meterse en problemas, la princesa de Arendelle estornudaba.

-Salud-le dijo Elsa- espero que no te estés enfermando.

-No, solo fue un estornudo, han de estar hablando de mí.

-Bien, trataré de relajarme un poco, me sentaré un rato a disfrutar del viaje.

Y con la mejor de las intenciones, la Reina tomó una silla y se sentó a tomar una limonada mientras leía un libro y el viaje transcurrió sin incidentes… Eso hubiera querido decir Elsa, pero las cosas no siempre salían como ella lo deseaba, principalmente, porque su hermana se había puesto el doble de hiperactiva.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?- preguntó Anna

-Ya te dije que el viaje dura dos días, Anna.

Al rato….

-¿Falta mucho?

-Anna….

Momentos después…

-Elsa, tengo hambre

-Pero acabas de comer

-No importa, quiero chocolate

-Está bien- Elsa sacó un pedazo de chocolate y se lo dio a su hermana.

Media hora más tarde, una eléctrica Anna brincaba por todo el barco, iba de un lado a otro:

-Elsa, Elsa, mira, delfines.

Elsa se acercó a la borda y pudo ver a los animales, de verdad eran hermosos, pero Anna rompió el encanto, pues era tanta su energía que no midió bien la distancia y quedó colgando de cabeza en la borda. Por dicha, Elsa reaccionó rápido y le sujetó un pie, lo cual evitó que cayera. Con la ayuda de un marinero, Elsa pudo subir a su hermana.

-Gracias, por poco me caigo- siguió brincando por ahí, mientras Elsa y el marinero la miraban con cara de "no tiene remedio".

Elsa trató de descansar (de nuevo) y sorprendentemente lo logró durante dos horas.

-Ah, ¡cuánto silencio y tranquilidad! – exclamó la rubia- un momento, ¿silencio? ¿tranquilidad?, ¿dónde está Anna?

Elsa buscó a su hermana durante un buen rato y la encontró en el salón principal del barco, ahí, Elsa se encontró a la pelirroja discutiendo con una mujer de mediana edad:

-es imposible que te hayas comido mi chocolate-dijo la mujer

-ay, señora, ¿se va a enojar porque me comí unos cuantos bombones?

-¿unos cuantos? te comiste cincuenta, ¡eran todos los que estaban en la bandeja!

-Anna, ¿te comiste cincuenta bombones?- intervino Elsa

-Así es-respondió Anna, bajando la cabeza- pero creí que eran para todos los pasajeros.

Elsa suspiró

-Yo pagaré los chocolates, le pido disculpas.

La mujer sonrió y dijo:

-Está bien, se nota que usted es mucho más madura y responsable que esta niñita.

Anna se enfadó con este comentario y le dijo a su hermana:

-Gracias por negociar con esta vieja bruja, Elsa.

-Un momento-dijo casi gritando la mujer- seré bruja, pero vieja no soy y te voy a convertir en lo que eres: una mocosa.

La mujer lanzó un rayo hacia Anna, pero Elsa se interpuso, de modo que el rayo la golpeó a ella.

-¡Noooooo! – gritó Anna.

- Reina Elsa, yo no quería hacerle esto- dijo la mujer.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó una voz infantil.

Anna y la vieja bruja miraron a una pequeña niña de unos cinco años, tenía el cabello rubio platino y unos grandes ojos azules que observaban muy extrañados a las dos adultas. ¡Era Elsa, la bruja la convirtió en una niña!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-¿Cómo que quiénes somos?-dijo Anna- soy Anna, tu hermana menor ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

-¡Mentirosa!-gritó la pequeña Elsa-mi hermanita tiene dos años, es pequeñita y no una vieja como tú.

La bruja rió ante estas palabras, Anna le lanzó una mirada fulminante y trató de acercarse a Elsa, pero la niña se alejó un poco.

-No te acerques.

Anna tomó a la bruja de los hombros, la sacudió fuertemente, mientras le rogaba que devolviera a su hermana a la normalidad.

-No puedo-respondió la mujer- el hechizo se acabará cuando se haga evidente lo que la Elsa del presente mantiene de la Elsa del pasado.

-¿Y eso qué es?

- No lo sé, tú eres su hermana, deberías saberlo.

-Ush-exclamó Anna, al momento se le ocurrió una idea- ¡ya sé! A Elsa también le gusta mucho el chocolate desde que era niña.

La pelirroja buscó un pedazo de chocolate y se lo mostró a la pequeña Elsa

-Mira, chocolate, no puedes resistirte ¿verdad?

La niña estiró la mano por un momento, pero pensó un poco y contestó:

-Mis papás dicen que no debo aceptar nada de desconocidos.

-Yo no soy una desconocida.

-Sí, lo eres-dijo la pequeña y salió corriendo.

Anna trató de seguir a Elsa, pero la niña congeló el piso, la pelirroja resbaló y le dio oportunidad a la niña para huir. Cuando pudo levantarse, la princesa notó el desastre que estaba causando su hermana mayor (¿ahora menor?): había nieve por las escaleras que daban a la cubierta, varios muñecos de nieve esparcidos arriba, los marineros trataban de caminar, pero el piso estaba resbaloso y caían a cada rato.

Anna pudo divisar a mini Elsa, quien corría de un lado a otro, sacándole la lengua a todo el que intentaba atraparla. La Princesa también persiguió a su hermana por al menos una hora, sin embargo, ya estaba cansada (¡ella, la hiperactiva, estaba cansada!) y se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire, lo cual bastó para perder de vista a la pequeña platinada.

Cuando pudo reponerse un poco, volvió a su persecución y se encontró al capitán del barco.

-Disculpe señor, ¿ha visto a una niña de unos cinco años por aquí?

-Sí la he visto y esa niña se va a ir al carajo.

-¡Oiga!- respondió Anna

El capitán se limitó a señalar a la vela mayor del barco y Anna pudo ver que Elsa estaba subiendo dicha vela, para ello creaba escalones de hielo para apoyarse.

-Elsa, ¿qué haces?-gritó Anna

-¡Quiero ver desde arriba!

-¡Bájate inmediatamente!¡Es peligroso!

-¡Tú no me mandas!

Anna estaba realmente preocupada, pues las olas empezaban a golpear con mucha fuerza el barco y el movimiento podía provocar la caída de la pequeña Elsa, se arrepintió de este pensamiento cuando efectivamente una ola golpeó el barco, hubo un movimiento brusco y la niña no pudo sostenerse, para sorpresa de Anna, Elsa pudo crear un montículo de nieve y cayó sobre él.

Sin embargo, mini Elsa ya no se divertía, pues las sacudidas del barco le estaban provocando terror, así que corrió hacia una de las bodegas . Anna la siguió, cuando llegó encontró a la niña sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, la temperatura había descendido mucho y la pequeña empezaba a congelar el piso.

-¿Elsa?¿Estás bien?

-Quiero a mi papá y a mi mamá, ellos no están, no sé donde están.

Anna miró a su hermana con mucha ternura, pero se acordó de sus padres en ese momento, así que no pudo evitar el romper en llanto.

-Sí, ojalá mamá y papá estuvieran aquí.

-¿Tú no estás con tus papás?

Anna solo negó con la cabeza

-¿Dónde están?

-En el cielo-respondió la pelirroja

-¡Oh! Ellos están bien, no llores- la pequeña se puso en pie y secó con sus manos las lágrimas de Anna- ¿sabes? Cuando mi hermanita llora, yo la abrazo y ella se siente mejor ¿quieres que te abrace?

Anna recordó eso, era cierto, Elsa la abrazaba e inmediatamente ella se tranquilizaba, extrañaba esos abrazos consoladores, así que asintió con la cabeza. La pequeña Elsa rodeó con los brazos a Anna.

-Perdóname, Elsa, siempre me meto en líos, no merezco ser tu hermana.

-Yo siempre seré tu hermana, pase lo que pase, estaré para ti, así como tú has estado para mí. Siempre te cuidaré y te querré, te ayudaré a salir de los líos, aunque a veces me den ganas de cambiarte el nombre a princesa Anna Problemas de Arendelle.

La voz era de la Elsa adulta, Anna descubrió que su hermana había vuelto a la normalidad y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Gracias, hemana- le contestó aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cubierta, Elsa limpió el desastre que su versión pequeña había causado, luego hizo lo mismo en el salón. Ahí estaba la bruja, quien se acercó a las hermanas:

-Princesa, Reina, me disculpo con ustedes de todo corazón, me dejé llevar por el enojo y les causé muchos problemas.

-¡Oh no! Yo debo pedir disculpas, no debí ser tan irrespetuosa con usted, yo pagaré los chocolates- respondió Anna.

-Tranquila, mejor dejamos las cosas así-respondió la mujer y extendió su mano, Anna la tomó y ambas hicieron las paces.

- Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado- dijo Elsa- pero ¿quién es usted?

-Oh, cierto, no me he presentado, soy Gertrude, provengo de Inglaterra y estaba de visita en Arendelle, pero sucedió lo del verano tropical y pensé que se estaba volviendo muy caluroso.

-Pero, usted tiene poderes- dijo Anna- ¿podía hacer algo para detener el clima extraño?

-No, mi magia no es tan poderosa para combatir algo como los cambios de clima, soy más del tipo hechicera y aún estoy entrenándome para controlar mis poderes. Pero, usted, Reina Elsa, estoy segura de que con un poco de ayuda lo logrará.

-Eso espero- dijo Elsa- bueno, me voy a mi camarote.

-Yo también, me siento demasiado agotada.

-¿En serio? Yo no-dijo entre risas Elsa

Al días siguiente no hubo contratiempos (milagrosamente, pensó Elsa) y llegaron a su destino, se despidieron de Gertrude y procedieron a buscar a Jack Frost. Caminaron veinte minutos y llegaron al pueblo, aún no había nevado, así que Anna y Elsa pensaron que debían quedarse unos días hasta la primera nevada. Sin embargo, en el camino se encontraron a un grupo de niños, eran dos niñas y dos niños, con edades de entre los seis y diez años. Los pequeños estaban sentados a la orilla de una acera, sostenían su cabeza entre las manos y suspiraban con profunda tristeza.

Anna se detuvo y les preguntó qué sucedía.

-Aún no llega la nieve y queremos jugar- respondió la menor.

-Ey, respondió la mayor, ¿no sabes que no debes hablar con desconocidos?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntaron a coro los niños.

-Reina Elsa de Arendelle- dijo la rubia.

-Princesa Anna de …

-¡Reina Elsa! – interrumpieron los niños, mientras rodeaban a Elsa.

-Usted puede traer la nieve- dijo un niño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oigan, chicos, a mí no me corresponde eso.

-¡Por favor!- exclamaron los cuatro, haciendo unos ojos enormes y con un puchero en la boca.

Elsa miró a su hermana, ésta solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Está bien-dijo Elsa y comenzó a crear una nevada pequeña, para que los niños jugaran con ella.

A lo lejos una figura observaba cómo se creaba la nieve

-¿qué es esto? ¿cómo es posible?- se preguntó y se dirigió al lugar donde se presentaba el extraño fenómeno

Mientras, Elsa, Anna y los niños se divertían en una guerra de bolas de nieve. La Reina de Arendelle creaba las esferas y las daba a su hermana, cuando sintió que algo la golpeaba por detrás de la cabeza.

-Oye tú. ¿qué se supone que haces?- le gritó una voz masculina.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, tardé un poco más en subir este capítulo, tuve que ir al hospital y no precisamente por sangrado en la nariz debido a los lemmons de Amy y hoy por fin me sentí un poco mejor para escribir.**

**Amy: originalmente no pensé en poner un jelsa en este fic, pero aún estoy indecisa, veré si puedo desarrollar la historia con un poco de romance. Ah, y en el cap anterior, Elsa vuelve a ser adulta porque aún conserva el abrazo con el que consuela a su hermana, el cual se relaciona con su papel como hermana mayor. **

**El personaje de Jack Frost (Origen de los guardianes) pertenece a DreamWorks y se usa solo para entretener. **

**Capítulo 6**

Elsa y Anna dirigieron la mirada hacia la voz que reclamaba. Ante ellas se presentaba un chico de unos 19 años, tenía el cabello totalmente blanco y ojos azules que miraban a las dos chicas esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, su vestimenta resultó extraña para ambas y más aún el hecho de que llevara un cayado en un reino donde no se daba el pastoreo.

-Pregunté qué hacen- dijo en tono de reclamo.

-Nosotras-dijo Anna- le dábamos a los niños un poco de nieve que esperaban ansiosamente.

-Un momento-se acercó a las mujeres- ¿ustedes pueden verme?

-Así es- contestó Elsa- creo que ellos también- señaló a los niños.

Los pequeños estaban boquiabiertos, pero no por la aparición del joven, sino por la sorpresa que les generó el ver a la Reina y a la Princesa de Arandelle hablarle a nada en específico.

-Se volvieron locas-gritaron los niños y corrieron asustados.

-O no- dijo Jack

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Elsa- ¿quién es usted?

-Yo soy Jack Frost.

-¡Jack Frost!- gritaron ambas.

-¿Han escuchado acerca de mí?

-Sí-dijo Elsa- de hecho te buscábamos para pedirte ayuda, llegamos al pueblo y como no había nevado, decidí crear una nevada para los niños.

-Ese es mi trabajo-respondió el espíritu- hice esperar a los chicos para que se alegraran más cuando llegara el invierno, pero ya es tarde.

-Pido disculpas por eso- dijo Elsa algo apenada.

Jack sonrió ante la reacción de Elsa, pero tenía muchas dudas en su mente, así que decidió despejarlas.

-No te preocupes, pero dime ¿cómo obtuviste tus poderes?- preguntó a Elsa.

-Son de nacimiento- afirmó Elsa

Elsa se preguntaba por qué tenía poderes tan similares a los de Jack y notaba cierto parecido en el aspecto de ambos: el cabello de ambos era muy claro, tenían ojos azules y la piel muy clara, pero ¿por qué? Anna también se fijó en las similitudes, así que hizo una particular intervención:

-Elsa, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas y me decías que yo era adoptada? , ya sé, tal vez tú eres la adoptada y en realidad eres familiar de este chico.

Elsa se sorprendió con la suposición de su hermana, luego su sorpresa pasó a algo de enojo, así que suspiró y jaló un poco la trenza de su hermana.

-Anna, hazme el favor y no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas.

-Está bien- dijo Anna a la vez que se acariciaba la cabeza para aliviar un poco el dolor.

-¿Así que sus nombres son Elsa y Anna?

-¡Cierto! – dijeron las hermanas.

-Soy la Reina Elsa de Arendelle- se presentó Elsa.

-Princesa Anna de Arendelle- dijo la pelirroja

-¡Reina y Princesa-dijo Jack casi sin aliento- de Arendelle!

-Sí-dijo Elsa- dicen que hace tiempo no visitas nuestro reino y…

- aún así nieva ¿verdad?- el espíritu completó la oración.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Anna

-Buenoooo-dijo mientras se acariciaba la cabeza dando a entender que había hecho alguna travesura-je je je, como sabrán, yo me encargo de llevar el invierno a todo el mundo, pero solo los que creen en mí pueden verme y se supone que solo los niños creerían en mí, por cierto, ¿cómo pueden verme?

-Digamos que hay varios seres mágicos en la familia…-dijo Anna- pero por favor continúa en lo que estabas.

- Está bien- continuó Jack- también hacía nevar en Arendelle, pero una vez me puse a jugar con los niños para divertirlos y tratar de que me notaran por primera vez, así que hice varias bolas de nieve y les di un poco de magia, pero, erré el cálculo justo cuando iban pasando el Rey y la Reina, que iba a tener un bebé y la reina recibió las bolas de nieve en el vientre. El Rey creyó que uno de los niños fue el causante y lo regañó severamente, me sentí mal por eso y también preocupado por la Reina, pero ella le dijo al Rey que todo estaba bien, que solo sentía un poco de frío en su vientre, pero el bebé se movía mucho, así que todo iba bien. Al año siguiente, cuando volví para hacer nevar, ya Arendelle estaba en invierno y al siguiente también, así que supuse que Man in Moon (el que me dio mis poderes) se había dado cuenta de mi travesura y mandó un sustituto.

Elsa y Anna se pusieron pálidas, la Reina, con el corazón en la garganta, se animó a preguntar:

-¿Eso…?-tragó saliva- ¿eso, lo de la Reina, cuando fue?

- Hace poco más de 22 años, un momento, ¿qué edad tienes?

Elsa casi se desmaya, Anna tuvo que sujetarla y fue ella quien contestó:

-22 años

Jack casi pega la mandíbula al suelo

-¡Yo, yo te di tus poderes!

Elsa no podía hablar, por su mente pasaban muchos pensamientos, cuando era niña creía que sus poderes eran divertidos, después resultaron ser una maldición, luego los aceptó como parte de sí misma y trató convertirlos en una bendición y ahora se enteraba de que todo era culpa de las travesuras de un espíritu inquieto…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo**

**Bueno, hoy me toca informarles que, por motivos de trabajo, voy a actualizar los fines de semana, no vayan a creer que abandoné la historia.**

**Advertencia: en este capítulo hay un personaje que puede provocar náuseas, así que deberían tener bolsas por si acaso XD**

**Capítulo 7**

Elsa no sabía qué pensar, por un lado, quería matar a Jack por otorgarle unos poderes que le habían causado muchísimos problemas, había vivido 22 años con una habilidad no deseada, recordó el incidente con Anna, los años de encierro, el día de la coronación y el temor constante de que sus poderes se salieran otra vez de control. Por otro lado, no podía culpar a Jack de todo lo sucedido después de su travesura, pues, muchas otras personas estuvieron involucradas en los acontecimientos posteriores: sus padres, Hans y ella misma tomaron decisiones que tuvieron consecuencias fatales.

Jack solo miraba a la cabizbaja Elsa con remordimiento, ¿le había causado tanto daño sin siquiera conocerla? ¿Cómo repararlo? Al espíritu solo se le ocurrió decirle a Elsa que se desquitara con él:

-Si quieres – dijo con voz calmada- puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, no me moveré, aceptaré todos los golpes que me des.

-¿Tú crees que mi hermana sea capaz de hacer semejante cosa?- respondió Anna

Elsa levantó su cabeza, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, lentamente se acercó a Jack, levantó su mano y le pegó una bofetada. El espíritu la aceptó sin chistar, como lo había prometido. A Anna casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas, iba a intervenir cuando escuchó el sonido de una segunda bofetada, a la cual le siguieron varias durante un espacio de al menos diez minutos.

Elsa dio el último golpe y Jack quedó con ambas mejillas enrojecidas, mientras Elsa solo se limitaba a decirle:

-No hay tiempo para esto, Arendelle está en problemas, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Un momento-dijo el espíritu-¿por qué alguien con poderes iguales a los míos necesita de mi ayuda?

Anna y Elsa explicaron lo sucedido en Arendelle, Elsa dijo que sus poderes no habían sido suficientemente fuertes para detener el verano, Jack reflexionó un momento, estaba un poco indeciso, pero se percató de que él había hecho a Elsa llorar, así que decidió acompañar a las hermanas. No recordó otro hecho que lo incitaba a ayudarlas: hace unos días, Man in Moon le habló para decirle que pronto le pedirían apoyo y que iba a recibir una gran recompensa por esto. El espíritu bromeó cuando recibió la noticia: "tal vez me dé unas vacaciones" pensó, pero ahora eso ni siquiera pasaba por su mente, pues decidió ayudar de todo corazón a las hermanas.

-Bueno, puedo llevarlas volando a Arendelle, eso sí sería de una a la vez.

-No creo que sea conveniente, no podemos llegar así, Hans y Tamara podrían sospechar y tomar acciones- explicó Elsa- lo mejor es que vayamos en barco.

- Está bien, ¿cuándo parte el siguiente?

- Mañana a las 8 de la mañana- dijo Anna- oh, no, tendré que madrugar.

Jack y Elsa la miraron con cara de ¿es en serio? Luego, el espíritu agregó:

-Entonces las veré mañana a esa hora, por el momento, debo llevar el invierno a otros lugares.

Terminó sus palabras y se fue volando. A la mañana siguiente, Elsa y Anna esperaban a Jack, pues el barco saldría pronto hacia Arendelle. Una nube de incertidumbre pasaba por la mente de ambas.

-¿Crees que venga?- preguntó Anna.

-Nos dijo que lo haría- dijo un poco insegura Elsa

-¿Hablaban de mí?

Las hermanas se volvieron y se encontraron con el peliblanco, estaban a punto de responderle, pero Jack intervino:

-Recuerden que solo ustedes pueden verme, no querrán verse como locas.

Ambas se hicieron las que no veían ni escuchaban a un espíritu del invierno y subieron al barco, ya en su camarote, con la puerta cerrada, se dedicaron a relatarle a Jack el porqué de los sucesos en Arendelle, para ello empezaron por el día de la coronación de Elsa.

-Entonces Hans y yo le pedimos la bendición para casarnos….

-¿Quéééé?- Jack interrumpió el relato- ¿te ibas casar con alguien a quien acababas de conocer?

Anna hizo mirada de "sí, me lo han reclamado varias veces" y continuó su relato, cuando llegó al momento donde Elsa causa un invierno en el reino, Jack interviene de nuevo:

-Aaaaaaah, ¡fuiste tú! Norte me culpó y me puso en su lista negra por eso.

-¿Norte?- preguntaron Elsa y Anna

-Santa Claus

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Elsa bajando la mirada.

Jack notó el gesto y trató de animarla:

-Oh, no, no, tranquila, yo ya estaba en la lista negra por muchos motivos más.

Continuaron el relato hasta los acontecimientos más recientes, pero Anna se entusiasmó y contó además lo sucedido en el barco.

-Creí que yo causaba líos- le dijo Jack a Anna- pero tú deberías llamarte princesa Anna Problemas de Arendelle.

Anna empezó a reír a carcajadas:

-Eso dijo Elsa

Esto causó que Jack también riera, Elsa, en cambio, apenas esbozó una sonrisa. Jack se percató de que Elsa normalmente se mostraba muy seria, al contrario de su hermana, y se propuso que haría reír a Elsa al costo que fuera. Así que mientras la Reina y la Princesa dormían en su cuarto, Jack buscaba una forma para sacarle una carcajada a la rubia. Anduvo por todo el barco y al fin encontró algo que le sería muy útil.

Al día siguiente, Elsa y Anna se disponían a desayunar cuando notaron algo muy interesante en la cara del Capitán: sus cejas estaban unidas, pero eso pasó de la noche a la mañana. Ambas lo saludaron tratando de ocultar el asombro y, en el caso de Anna, la risa. Sin embargo, el Capitán no era el único, los marineros tenían pintados diferentes clases de bigote y los pasajeros distintos dibujos en sus caras.

Jack observaba esperando la reacción de Elsa, mientras los demás notaban que tenían algo en la cara y corrían a lavarse y a Anna ya le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse. Elsa la reprendió:

-Anna, no es gracioso, pobre gente

Frost se sintió vencido, de nada le había servido encontrar tinta y pasarse la noche yendo de camarote en camarote para hacer arte en los rostros de los tripulantes. Pero no iba a rendirse.

Horas después, Elsa se encontraba observando el mar, cuando un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años se le acercó:

-¿Qué hace una hermosa flor como tú sola?- dijo el hombre

-Yo…- Elsa no terminó su respuesta

-¿Qué tal si te unes a un clavel como yo para formar un hermoso jardín?

Elsa trató de contestar de nuevo, pero el tipo no la dejó:

-Lo sé, mi hermosura y caballerosidad te dejó anonadada, te espero para almorzar.

Elsa no se pudo negar, pero no por voluntad sino porque el otro no dejó que lo rechazara, ella buscaría la forma de rechazarlo a la hora del almuerzo. Jack estaba observando la escena y sin saber exactamente por qué, la actitud del hombre con Elsa le generó fastidio, así que se le ocurrió otra idea.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y el tipo se dedicó a tratar de convencer a Elsa de que él era la octava maravilla del mundo, sin embargo, ni por la mente se le pasaba que a sus espaldas un espíritu hacía de las suyas, mientras Elsa se divertía internamente.

-Verás- dijo el hombre- tengo un alto puesto en el gobierno de mi país.

-¿Bromeas? Ella es la reina de Arendelle- exclamó Jack mientras movía uno de los tenedores del tipo. Éste lo buscó un momento y continuó:

-Estas cosas parecieran tener vida, je je je, además, cuento con una casa de tres pisos- dijo con cara de presunción

-¿Ajá?- dijo Jack- ella tiene dos castillos y uno lo construyó por sí misma.

Elsa sonrió por el comentario de Jack, quien tiró la carne del plato del pretendiente presumido.

-Juraría que no había terminado la carne- agregó el hombre- no has comido, florcita, ¿acaso se te quita el hambre de estar ante alguien tan guapo como yo?

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Jack- tú no deberías hablar porque estás frente a la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo.

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos y se puso más roja que un tomate maduro, Jack por su parte se quedó como detenido en el tiempo, se percató de lo que había dicho, miró a la Reina y su rostro tomó el mismo color que el de ella. Por un momento ambos se quedaron así, pero recordaron que tenían una compañía poco deseable, así que Jack hizo una última jugada cuando el tipo se puso de pie para que Elsa "lo apreciara mejor": justo cuando el hombre se volvía a sentar, Jack quitó la silla.

El golpe llamó la atención de otros pasajeros, incluyendo a una anciana que se acercó al hombre

-Oh, mi Robert, ¿te has hecho daño?- le dijo al tipo

-Mamá, no me hagas pasar vergüenza

-No le hables así a tu madre, te dije que no te acercaras a las mujeres, ellas te traen mala suerte ¿lo ves? Mejor quédate seguro al lado de mamita.

- Está bien, mami.

La mujer se llevó a Robert tomado de la mano, Jack no paraba de reír y Elsa solo miraba estupefacta

-ja ja ja- Jack se sostenía la pansa- es un niñito de mami.

-Gra…gracias por ayudarme librarme de él- lo interrumpió Elsa

-De…de nada- contestó Jack

Ninguno supo qué más decir, así que Elsa fue a su camarote donde encontró a su hermana durmiendo la siesta y Jack fue a cubierta. Por las cabezas de ambos pasaba el mismo pensamiento.

Pensamientos de Elsa: me dijo que soy hermosa, me dijo que soy hermosa, nadie me había dicho eso antes ¿qué significa? ¿qué hago?

Pensamientos de Jack: le dije que es hermosa, le dije que es hermosa, nunca le había dicho eso a alguien ¿qué significa? ¿qué hago?

Respuesta en la mente de ambos: ya sé, haré como si nada hubiera pasado.

Momentos después, Elsa fue a la cubierta, ahí estaba Jack, así que decidió tomar fuerzas y hablarle como si de verdad nada hubiera pasado:

-Te aburres mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sí- respondió Jack- con la misma actitud- estoy tan aburrido que podría bailar ballet ahora mismo.

- ¿Ballet?

A Jack se le ocurrió la última idea para hacer reír a Elsa

-Sí, vi a una niña bailarlo una vez, observa

Jack empezó a hacer de bailarín, saltaba en el aire y hacía piruetas, Elsa sonreía pensando en que si Anna no tenía remedio, Jack estaba de viaje perdido. El espíritu continuó su demostración, pero no se percató de que había un jabón en el piso, resbaló y al caer se golpeó la cabeza contra una mesa, en ella había una cubeta con pescados y ésta le cayó encima.

-Oh no- dijo Jack- soy un…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, pues escuchó las carcajadas de Elsa, quien lloraba de tanto reír. "Lo logré", pensó Jack mientras observaba a la rubia. Cuando Elsa dejó de reír, se acercó a Jack y le extendió la mano.

-Bien, señor Jack Frost, le otorgo mi autorización para utilizar el baño de mi camarote.

-Es un honor- dijo Jack e hizo una reverencia.

Ambos rieron. A los lejos se veía el reino de Arendelle, se acercaba el momento de devolver el invierno.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, la semana pasada no pude actualizar, tuve que hacer mil cosas de mujer trabajadora - , trataré de subir uno más mañana en compensación. **

**Capítulo 8**

Elsa, Anna y Jack llegaron a Arendelle y, antes de desembarcar, se aseguraron, por medio de varios vigilantes, de que Hans y Tamara no se encontraban por ahí y decidieran tenderles una emboscada. Ya en tierra firme, el Espíritu se sorprendía de lo hermoso que se había vuelto Arendelle en 22 años desde que él no pisaba aquella tierra, sin embargo, algo más le causaría sorpresa. Al caminar hacia el castillo, unas personas se acercaron a saludar a las hermanas:

-Buenos días, su majestad.

-Buenos días-contestó con una sonrisa Elsa.

-Buenos días, princesa Anna.

-Buenos días- respondió Anna también sonriendo

-Buenos días, joven- el saludo se dirigía a Jack, pero este no se percató hasta que Anna le dio un codazo.

-Te están saludando, sé un poco más educado.

-A, a, ¿a mí?

- Sí, a ti- dijo Elsa.

-Buenos días- respondió Jack con una mezcla de asombro y alegría porque las personas podían verlo.

-Elsa, ¿por qué pueden verme?

-Bueno, estas personas tienen una reina con poderes de hielo, creo que sus mentes están abiertas a la magia.

-¡Oooooh!- solo esto pudo responder Jack

Pasó todo el camino saludando muy alegremente a todos, razón por la cual no se dio cuenta del momento en que llegaron al castillo. Afuera los esperaba Kristoff, quien salió a recibir a su novia y a su cuñada. Ambas abrazaron al proveedor de hielo y Elsa presentó a Jack.

-Kristoff, él es Jack Frost, será él quien nos ayude a detener los planes de Hans.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos hombres.

Luego una voz proveniente de abajo hizo que el Espíritu se sobresaltara:

-Hola, soy Olaf y amo los abrazos calientitos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritó Jack- ¡ese muñeco de nieve está hablando!

- Claro que habla, Jack- le dijo Elsa- te hablamos de él durante el viaje, yo le di vida.

-Disculpa, creí que era una exageración de Anna.

-¡Jack! no exageraba- le reclamó la princesa.

-Está bien, está bien, perdón- dijo Jack- mucho gusto, Olaf, bueno, manos a la obra, traeré el invierno de una vez por todas a este pueblo.

Jack levantó su cayado y lo sacudió en el aire, poco a poco la temperatura descendió y empezó a nevar. Todos estaban muy contentos por el hecho de que nevara de nuevo en Arendelle, no obstante, la felicidad solo fue a medias, literalmente, pues el invierno solo llegó a la mitad del pueblo y, por más que lo intentó, Jack no pudo hacer que nevara en el otro lado.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Elsa muy angustiada.

- No te preocupes, cada mitad del pueblo tendrá sus días de nieve, mientras, buscaré una solución a esto. Yo me encargo, tú y Anna deberán ser el apoyo para Arendelle hasta que se acabe este clima.

La Reina aceptó no muy convencida, pues quería solucionar todo, pero sabía que no podía hacer más que esperar a que Jack hallara la forma de hacer que el verano tropical se fuera para siempre.

Así, transcurrían los días, Anna y Elsa se encargaban de ayudar a su pueblo y Jack pensaba y pensaba buscando un modo de traer el invierno otra vez. No obstante, él era un Espíritu muy inquieto para quedarse sin hacer, así que cuando se aburría aprovechaba para conversar con los sirvientes, le gustaba escuchar historias divertidas y también contarlas.

Si no había con quien conversar, se iba a la oficina de Elsa y le hacía mil preguntas sobre los documentos en los cuales trabajaba. Elsa accedía gustosa a explicarle, pero al rato se fastidiaba por tantas preguntas y le pedía muy amablemente a Jack que se retirara. Entonces, Jack se iba a jugar con Olaf, pues el muñeco de nieve le resultaba una compañía muy agradable.

Jack se asombraba de que alguien pudiera darle vida a un poco de nieve, no sabía que algo así podía hacerse y se dispuso a crear uno para él, pero descubrió que era imposible. "¿Por qué Elsa pudo hacer algo así? ¿Por qué sus poderes son tan especiales? Sé quiénes pueden ayudarme", pensó.

Decidió ir con los Trolls, quienes sabían de su existencia y se alegraron de que hubiera decidido ayudar a las hermanas.

-¿Qué te trae por acá, Jack?- preguntó Gran Pabbie

- Verás…- Jack relató su encuentro con la rubia y la pelirroja, reveló el porqué de los poderes de Elsa y sus inquietudes sobre la capacidad de ésta para crear maravillas como Olaf- ¿por qué puede hacerlo?

-Lo que pasó con la madre de Elsa me explica mucho- dijo el mayor de los Troll- Jack, muy pocas personas lo saben pero Arendelle es un pueblo capaz de amplificar la magia, por eso es que Elsa tiene esas capacidades especiales, ahora que lo pienso, probablemente ella fue la que mantuvo los inviernos durante todos estos años sin darse cuenta.

-Si es así, ¿por qué ella no puede detener a Tamara?

-Tamara probablemente sea más poderosa que Elsa, recuerda que la Reina solo obtuvo un poco de tus poderes que fueron amplificados porque ella nació y creció en Arendelle.

Jack agradeció a Gran Pabbie y regresó al castillo, definitivamente el Troll le había aclarado ciertos puntos, pero no terminaba de entender lo que hacía que los poderes de Elsa fueran tan especiales, "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, ¿por qué alguien como tú no ha podido solucionar esto?" se decía, entonces recordó la historia de Elsa, la forma en que tuvo que ocultar sus poderes y la manera cómo los liberaba.

-Eso es-habló en voz alta- tengo la solución

Entró muy entusiasmado a la oficina de Elsa y le dijo:

-Sé la forma de acabar con el verano, hay que debilitar a Tamara para poder llevar el invierno a todo Arendelle.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Elsa

-Tú te enfrentarás contra ella.

-¿Yo?- se asombró Elsa- ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

-Porque Tamara es humana y, como espíritu, tengo prohibido luchar contra humanos. Tú puedes luchar contra ella, tú creaste a Olaf, eres capaz de mucho.

-Pero, yo no tengo control absoluto sobre mis poderes, aún no sé cómo le di vida a Olaf y además, no quiero lastimar a nadie.

-No lastimarás a nadie, solo la debilitarás, en cuanto al control sobre tus habilidades, para eso tendrás a un entrenador poderoso, guapo e inteligente.

Elsa abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Y dónde está?- movió su cabeza en varias direcciones como buscando a alguien.

-Soy yo- respondió Jack un poco decepcionado por la reacción de Elsa.

-Bien- dijo riendo la rubia- ¿cómo empezamos?

-No te diré- sonrió algo burlón- solo te sirve saber que vas a tener muchas emociones y vas a tener que tomar el control porque serán muchas.

Dicho esto se fue de la oficina, dejando a Elsa con una gran incógnita…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, de nuevo, les dejo el capítulo 9**

**Un par de notas:**

**1. El libro mencionado es de Alejandro Dumas, es muy famoso y demasiado bueno, les recomiendo leerlo.**

**2. En cuanto al postre, no sé si existe, solo se me ocurrió que esa combinación sería deliciosa, por lo tanto no me hago responsable por bocas hechas agua XD**

**Capítulo 9**

Elsa no pudo concentrarse durante el resto del día, ¿qué se traía entre manos Jack? ¿En qué consistía el entrenamiento? Sabía que, aunque preguntara, no iba a obtener respuesta alguna de su entrenador, así que se dispuso a descansar un rato, pues siempre se tomaba ratos de reposo al finalizar sus labores diarias como reina.

Hace algunos días, el tutor de Elsa y Anna, ahora convertido en maestro de Kristoff, le había recomendado a la Reina una novela francesa muy reciente: El conde de Montecristo. A Elsa le había interesado mucho la trama del libro y ahora le iba a dedicar un rato de lectura, la rubia se sumergía más y más en la historia del libro y por un momento se olvidó de Arendelle, de Jack, del entrenamiento y de todo. Al cabo de una hora, fue interrumpida por la voz de su tutor:

-Buenas noches, reina Elsa.

-Buenas noches, señor- dijo Elsa poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia.

-Veo que le interesó el libro, no se va a arrepentir, especialmente le va a gustar la parte en que Edmond Dantés….

Elsa se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, no podía creer que su tutor le hubiera contado parte de la novela, él sabía que si algo la enojaba era precisamente que le adelantaran parte de lo que estaba leyendo. La temperatura empezó a descender y varios copos de nieve se formaban alrededor de Elsa, la Reina creó varias ventiscas mientras le gritaba al tutor:

-¿Cómo se atreve? Sabe que odio que me cuenten acerca de lo que no he leído.

-Tranquilícese, su Majestad, no era el final ni la mejor parte del libro, solo trate de calmarse.

Elsa reaccionó, pensó que estaba haciendo drama por algo sin significado.

-No sientas, no sientas- dijo en voz alta

La temperatura volvió a la normalidad y los copos de nieve así como las ventiscas desaparecieron.

-Disculpe mi reacción- se dirigió al tutor.

-No se preocupe, Reina- dijo el hombre- con su permiso, me dispongo a darle clase al joven Kristoff.

-Adelante- dijo la rubia.

Elsa se calmó y continuó su lectura, poco después se fue a dormir, estaba de buen humor pues acababa de recordar que a la mañana siguiente la esperaba uno de sus manjares favoritos: consistía en una fresa a la cual le hacían un agujero, en el cual introducía una almendra para luego cubrirlas con el mejor chocolate traído de Suiza.

Al día siguiente, Elsa se dirigió al comedor donde sabía que estaría una bandeja exclusiva para ella de aquel exquisito dulce, pero cuando llegó sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Anna, su querida hermana, se había comido todo el postre. Muy pocas veces se había enojado con Anna de esa forma, pero para la Riena, su hermana ya había sobrepasado el límite.

-Aaaaannaaaaaaa- la habitación se congeló por completo- ¡me las vas a pagar!.

Anna tragó saliva."Oh, no, he desatado al demonio", pensó la pelirroja.

-Elsa, hermanita adorada, pe .. per…perdóname, yo te compensaré- dijo Anna algo nerviosa, sabía que Elsa no le haría daño físico, pero la reacción de la platinada a veces era impredecible.

-No sientas, no sientas- volvió a decirse Elsa en voz alta, suspiró y luego le reclamó a su hermana- no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, espero que sea la última vez.

"Fiu" pensó la menor y le respondió

-Así será.

Elsa desayunó e hizo varios trabajos fuera del castillo, cuando volvió fue directamente a su oficina para encargarse del papeleo, le faltaba muy poco para terminar con las labores de varios días. Sin embargo, parecía que todo se confabulaba en su contra, pues encontró los papeles esparcidos en el suelo y eso no era todo ya que ¡estaban mojados!

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando una posible causa.

-Fui yo- arriba se encontraba Jack con su mejor cara de niño arrepentido- estaba curioseando y sin querer tiré varios papeles, al intentar agarrarlos boté algunos más y no me fijé así que golpeé el jarrón con agua, el cual se cayó y….

No pudo terminar, pues notó que la oficina estaba cubierta de nieve, Elsa formaba ventiscas y del techo salían picos de hielo.

-¡Vas a morir!- gritó Elsa con una mirada en la que se hallaba la furia de mil demonios- y no me importa que seas inmortal, encontraré la forma de asesinarte.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Jack, tratando de sonar calmado aunque en el fondo hasta él sentía miedo del enojo de la rubia- cálmate, Elsa, solo cálmate.

-No sientas, no sientas, no sientas- repetía Elsa constantemente.

-¿No sientas?- el peliblanco la sacó de su meditación- al contrario, debes sentir, pero no dejarte controlar.

- ¿No dejarme controlar?

-Así es- dijo Jack- creo que necesitas despejarte un poco, ve a caminar un rato y yo me encargo de arreglar este desorden, prometo no hacer más desastres.

Elsa decidió tomar el consejo de Jack, así que tomó un poco de aire, caminó por el pueblo y hasta jugó con los niños. Una hora después regresó al castillo y se encontró a su cuñado con sus valijas dispuesto a salir.

-Oh, no sabía que ibas de viaje- dijo Elsa.

-No voy de viaje, me largo definitivamente, a donde no esté con una loca como tu hermana ni con un monstro como tú.

-¿Loca?, ¿monstro?- preguntó Elsa.

-Sí

La reina se mostraba muy enfadada, sin embargo, Kristoff notó que no hubo cambio de temperatura ni elementos relacionados con el hielo o la nieve, sabía que Elsa odiaba a muerte que ofendieran a Anna, además, la sacaba completamente de sus casillas que le dijeran monstro. Por eso, para Kristoff era inusual que los poderes de Elsa no se hubieran desatado, pero eso no lo sorprendió tanto como la respuesta de su cuñada.

-Si gustas puedes hacerlo, me enfada mucho tu actitud y debo decírtelo, pero no quiero que estés con personas que te desagradan, así que márchate para siempre si así lo deseas.

Durante todo su discurso, Elsa luchó internamente, así pudo controlar su poder para que no saliera junto a su enojo y lo había logrado a la maravilla. Una vez finalizada su respuesta a su cuñado, Elsa pensó en ir a consolar a Anna que debería estar devastada. No obstante, el sonido de un aplauso la detuvo, se volvió y encontró a su hermana, a Kristoff y a Jack aplaudiendo. Los tres mostraban una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo extrañada.

- Felicidades, Elsa, lo has logrado. Te puse varias pruebas para que lograras manejar tus poderes cuando te enojas.

-¿Todo esto es cosa tuya?

-Así es: yo convencí a tu tutor de que te contara parte del libro.

-Luego, me dijo que hiciera lo de tu postre favorito- intervino Anna- por cierto, todavía hay en la cocina.

A Elsa se le iluminó la cara, de verdad le alegraba que quedara postre.

-Y los papeles en la oficina no eran verdaderos, te enojaste tanto que no te diste cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿Kristoff…?

-Así es- dijo el rubio- estaba fingiendo, está bien que pienso que Anna está un poco loca

-Oye- lo interrumpió la Princesa

-En el buen sentido…- dijo con una sonrisa el proveedor- pero nunca he pensado que seas un monstro, espero que no te molestes conmigo.

-Asunto olvidado- respondió Elsa- ahora, señor entrenador, ¿qué sigue?

- Aún no te lo voy a decir, mejor ve a comerte tu postre, te lo has ganado.

Elsa suspiró decepcionada, sabía que le esperaban más pruebas, así que lo mejor sería disfrutar de aquel delicioso chocolate que le esperaba en la cocina.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo**

**Gracias por sus reviews y saludos a Flopi216**

**Hay un omake al final del cap**

**Capítulo 10**

Pasaron dos días y Elsa se levantó con una expresión de gran tristeza en su rostro y con su cuarto lleno de copos de nieve, no era para menos, hace cuatro años que se conmemoraba una tragedia en ese día: la muerte de los padres de Elsa y Anna. Por eso ambas desayunaron sin apenas decir palabra, para luego ir a la ceremonia en honor a los reyes.

Cada año, después de la ceremonia mencionada, Elsa pasaba un momento a solas, frente al retrato de sus padres, era su forma de rendirles homenaje, pues, se sentía algo culpable de no haber estado en su funeral. Así que entró en la habitación de los cuadros y se percató que el de los reyes no estaba ahí. Elsa se impresionó mucho, pero mantuvo la calma y llamó a Kai para preguntarle sobre el asunto:

-Oh, Reina, la humedad provocó un daño irreparable en el retrato, nos vimos en la obligación de retirarlo, con todo lo que había pasado, no habíamos podido darle aviso.

Elsa le pidió a Kai que se retirara, copos de nieve flotaban a su alrededor y gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sentía un dolor muy profundo y pensaba que el único recuerdo de sus padres se había ido para siempre. Elsa notó lo que estaba haciendo con sus poderes y pensó en que Anna también se sentía triste en ese día, por ese motivo se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja.

La platinada llamó a la puerta, pero Anna no quiso abrir. Elsa tocó varias veces la puerta, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta por lo que su angustia se incrementó, Anna nunca la había rechazado de ese modo, la temperatura descendió drásticamente y de nuevo aparecieron los copos de nieve. Al igual que Anna cuatro años atrás, la Reina suplicante le decía a su hermana

- Anna, yo sé que estás adentro, por favor, déjame entrar, solo nos tenemos la una a la otra, abre la puerta.

Anna se limitó a responder:

-Vete, Elsa.

Elsa se sorprendió ante esta respuesta, así había tratado a Anna durante años, sintió la profunda soledad de su hermana y no hizo más que apoyar su mano en la puerta, luego hizo lo mismo con su frente y resbaló poco a poco hasta quedar en el piso sumida en sollozos. Miles de copos de nieve se esparcían a su alrededor, justo en ese momento, llegó Kristoff.

-Elsa- dijo el rubio y la ayudó a levantarse- ven, no te pongas así, Anna te quiere mucho, de seguro solo quiere estar un rato a solas. Recuerda, puedes llorar lo que sea, pero no dejes que tus emociones controlen tu poder. Ve con Jack, él podrá ayudarte mejor con esto.

Elsa se sintió mejor con las palabras de su cuñado y fue a ver al Espíritu, mientras, en la habitación, Anna también lloraba. Horas antes, Jack le pidió que se comportara así con su hermana para que ésta pudiera controlar sus poderes al sentir tristeza. A la Princesa se le rompió el corazón con las palabras de su hermana y tuvo que luchar intensamente para no salir y darle un fuerte abrazo que le ayudara a soportar su dolor, pero, por el bien de Elsa, no salió.

Kristoff tocó la puerta y le informó a Anna que Elsa ya no estaba ahí, la pelirroja salió y abrazó a su novio, hundió su cara en su pecho y lloró durante un buen rato.

Mientras, Elsa llegaba con Jack, lo encontró frente a una ventana abierta, el Espíritu se volvió y le dijo a Elsa:

-Tengo que decirte algo- buscó las palabras adecuadas- Man in Moon me ha pedido que no siga con esto, a partir de ahora no podré ayudarte más, debo irme.

Jack dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana, pero no pudo avanzar pues sintió dos brazos que cruzaban su pecho, era Elsa quien lo abrazó por detrás

-No te vayas-le dijo la rubia- te necesito, me siento muy triste, por favor, no me hagas sentirme peor, mira, no se han descontrolado mis poderes, voy a ser buena discípula, pero no me dejes.

Jack estaba atónito con esta reacción de Elsa, sintió que no podía hacerla sufrir de ese modo aunque fuera para entrenarla y quiso protegerla de esa tristeza que la embargaba. Así que sonrió y le dijo:

-Awwww, te sientes triste porque me voy, pues no te vas a librar así de tu entrenador, has progresado, ya no formas copos cuando estás triste.

-Es cierto- confirmó la rubia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jack- ¿esto también fue parte de tu entrenamiento?

-Sí, el cuadro de tus padres está bien, Anna no quería ayudarme con la otra parte pero aceptó con el fin de que pudieras manejar mejor tus poderes y yo te mentí acerca de irme.

Elsa suspiró aliviada, trató de sonreír y le advirtió a Jack:

-No hagas esto de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

Jack solo sonrió, durante toda la conversación Elsa no había dejado de abrazarlo ni por un segundo.

**Un omake de cortesía**

**Entran Elsa y Anna con expresión de pocos amigos**

**Yo: Hola, ¿y esas caras?**

**Elsa: Anna y yo estábamos leyendo un artículo de Wikipedia sobre las princesas de Disney**

**Yo en mis pensamientos: ya se enteraron**

**Anna: ¡y no aparecemos ahí!**

**Elsa: así que vinimos para dos cosas, la primera, pedirte permiso para salir de tu imaginación e ir a hacer pedazos a las princesas.**

**Yo: esteee, está bien, pero no lastimen a Mérida y a Rapunzel, las necesito para...**

**Elsa/Anna: ¿para qué?**

**Yo: no les puedo decir**

**Entran las dos princesas mencionadas**

**Yo: ¿qué hacen aquí?**

**Rapunzel: le damos apoyo a Elsa y a Anna**

**Mérida: Así es, no nos parece justo que no aparezcan como princesas.**

**Anna: la segunda cosa para la que vinimos es para ver si tú sabías algo del asunto**

**Yo: ok, les diré lo que sé, verán, las demás princesas se encargaron de eliminarlas del artículo cuando Rapunzel y Mérida no estuvieran presentes.**

**Todas: ¿por qué?**

**Yo: pues, dijeron que ya tenían suficiente con aceptar una princesas que se había casado con un vulgar ladrón como Flynn Rider.**

**Rapunzel saca su sartén de la nada y pone expresión de "ya verán"**

**Yo: además, dijeron que tras de todo tuvieron que aceptar a una mocosa despeinada de Pixar, que rechazó a todos sus pretendientes**

**Mérida toca una de sus flechas y pone cara de "me las pagarán"**

**Yo: por lo tanto, afirmaron que tenían bastante con ellas dos como para que una pelirroja hiperactiva sin glamour se casara con un vendedor de hielo, en vez de aceptar al pobre príncipe Hans que en el fondo debía ser bueno (palabras de Bella) y, para colmo de males, aparecía una inexperta afirmando que no era posible casarse con alguien a quien se acaba de conocer, además, que esa "Reina" se creía superior por tener el trono y poseer poderes mágicos.**

**Anna golpea la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño de la derecha y Elsa crea un cuchillo de hielo**

**Ambas: ¿ah, sí? no perdamos más tiempo.**

**Las cuatro salen**

**Yo: ¡Elsa, Anna, recuerden regresar para el capítulo 11!**

**En el próximo capítulo: lo que les sucedió a las demás princesas...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo: ¿dónde estarán las chicas? les dije que estuvieran para el capítulo 11**

**Entran Elsa y Anna corriendo, despeinadas y aterrorizadas. Cierran la puerta y la bloquean con una tabla, un sillón y varias sillas.**

**Yo: ¿Qué pasó?**

**Elsa: Nos persiguen unas fans de Cincuenta sombras de Grey**

**Anna: quieren que leamos los libros y veamos la película, ¡nos quieren convertir!**

**Las abrazo y les doy palmaditas en la cabeza.**

**Yo: tranquilas, todo va a estar bien, ¿dónde están Rapunzel y Mérida?**

**Anna: se quedaron luchando contra las fans.**

**Yo con lágrimas en los ojos: son tan valientes.**

**Hola de nuevo, les dejo el capítulo de esta semana, el omake continúa al final del episodio. **

**Capítulo 11**

Elsa continuaba abrazada a Jack cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Anna, quien la había estado buscando.

-Elsa, ¿estás aquí? Yo solo quiero…

Paró de hablar cuando observó a su hermana y a Jack en tal posición, así que, con una sonrisa maliciosa, continuó:

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir.

Elsa y Jack se percataron del porqué de su comentario y se separaron inmediatamente, sus caras estaban tan rojas como la sangre.

-Tra..tra…tranquila, no interrumpes nada-dijo Elsa tratando de articular bien sus palabras.

-¿Ajá?- la pelirroja seguía con su sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras Elsa le hizo una mirada de "ya cálmate"

-¿Para qué me buscabas?

La Princesa recordó su intención, su semblante cambió por completo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a su hermana con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

-Elsa, yo, yo no quería…

La rubia correspondió el abrazo.

-Ya lo sé todo, no te preocupes.

Jack las observaba, parecía que las hermanas se habían olvidado de su presencia y él no quería interrumpir ese momento tan hermoso. Algo en la relación de hermanas de Elsa y Anna le producía nostalgia, no sabía exactamente por qué, era como si una parte de él añorara algo parecido, como si él también hubiera tenido a alguien a quien querer y proteger de esa forma. Salió sin hacer mucho ruido, después de todo, tenía que preparar la última etapa del pre entrenamiento de la reina.

Mientras, en la cueva de Hans, el decimotercer príncipe de las Islas de Sur le reclamaba a Tamara

-¿Cómo es posible que la mitad de Arendelle esté cubierta de nieve?

- No lo sé- respondió la joven.

-Entonces, haz que el verano cubra de nuevo todo el reino.

- No puedo, una fuerza me lo impide, es más poderosa que yo.

-No te pagaré si no lo logras.

- No es mi culpa y si no me pagas, haré que caigas en manos de la Reina, dependes de mí para cumplir este plan, es más, siempre dependes de otros para lograr tus objetivos, nunca puedes lograr nada por ti mismo.

Hans no pudo refutar este comentario, se sintió muy molesto pero no quiso provocar a Tamara, al fin y al cabo, todavía no la conocía del todo y por tanto, no sabía de lo que era capaz.

Días después en su oficina, Elsa escuchó un sonido extraño, era un sonido débil pero persistente, había una criatura en su oficina, la buscó con la mirada, pero no daba con ella. Se fijó debajo de su escritorio y ahí estaba: de color marrón claro, pequeñito, sus orejas eran redondas, sus dientes grandes y su cola larga. ¡Era un ratón!

-Awww, hola, amiguito- le dijo Elsa, mientras lo tomaba en sus manos- no puedes estar aquí, vas a roer mis papeles.

La rubia salió con el ratón de la oficina y se disponía a sacarlo del castillo cuando se encontró con una escena que, sin saber por qué, no le agradaba: una de las cocineras le hablaba a Jack muy felizmente y cada vez trataba de acercarse más a él, mientras, el Espíritu trataba de alejarse un poco.

"¿Por qué me siento así?" pensó Elsa "¿por qué me molesta?"

-¿No hace un poco de frío?- dijo la cocinera

-Yo no siento frío- respondió Jack

Efectivamente, Elsa había hecho que descendiera la temperatura, no sabía por qué no podía controlar ese nuevo sentimiento, ni siquiera sabía identificarlo… Así que lo único que hizo fue intentar interrumpir la charla.

-¿No tiene cosas que hacer?- se dirigió a la cocinera, pero fue Jack quien contestó.

-Hola, Elsa, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Elsa mostró a su pequeño amiguito:

-Mira, lo encontré en mi oficina.

Jack se sorprendió de la naturalidad con que la rubia sostenía al animalito, no pasó lo mismo con la cocinera.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-gritó la cocinera- su Majestad, suelte a ese bicho.

-No es un bicho, es un ratoncito- dijo Elsa- voy a …

La Reina se percató de que era inútil terminar la frase, pues la cocinera se fue corriendo a la cocina. Elsa dejó a un Jack boquiabierto y sacó al ratón del castillo.

Al día siguiente, en su habitación, la rubia notó que había algo circular en su cama, no le dio importancia hasta que se dio cuenta de que ese algo se movía, se acercó un poco y pudo observar que ¡era una serpiente!

Elsa sonrió, ya se había dado cuenta de que era una prueba de Jack para que aprendiera a controlar el miedo, aunque el peliblanco no sabía que ella no sentía temor alguno por las serpientes. Encerró a su compañera inesperada en una jaula de hielo.

-Mejor prevenir, podrías ser venenosa, te llevaré al bosque y te liberaré ahí.

Al salir del castillo, Elsa se encontró con otra escena indeseada, esta vez, una habitante de Arendelle conversaba muy amenamente con Jack:

-oh, usted sí que es atractivo- le decía la chica

-je je je, si tú lo dices- le respondió el Espíritu

-Tengamos una cita- dijo la chica mientras se frotaba los brazos pues empezaba a sentir frío- ya no se sabe qué esperar con este clima, hace frío en la parte del pueblo donde hay verano.

En realidad, el frío era provocado por Elsa, quien luchaba contra ese nuevo sentimiento y otra vez, la Reina cortó la conversación.

-Jack, me encontré a esta amiga en mi cuarto.

Esta vez Jack casi pega la quijada al suelo, mientras la chica solo pudo decir:

-Una…una serpiente

Y se desmayó. Elsa ordenó que llevaran a la joven a su casa, llevó a la serpiente al bosque y decidió ir donde un experto en sentimientos para ver si le podía ayudar a resolver el misterio de lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Olaf, ¿me puedes ayudar?- dijo la Reina, después de darle un abrazo a su amigo de nieve

-¡Claro! Dime, ¿en qué puedo servirte?

La Rubia le comentó al muñeco de nieve los más recientes acontecimientos, no sin sonrojarse a ratos.

-mmm, ya veo, Elsa, tal vez quieres a Jack y te molesta que otras quieran estar con él

-¿Queeé? No entiendo- dijo Elsa, aunque en el fondo sabía lo que Olaf le quería decir.

-Vaya, eres peor que tu hermana para los asuntos del amor.

-¿A a amor?- preguntó la rubia- imposible.

Salió totalmente roja del lugar, "nah" pensó "¿qué va a saber un muñeco de nieve sobre estos asuntos?" Así que fue a preguntarle a su hermana, ella seguro le daría una respuesta satisfactoria, encontró a Anna organizando varios asuntos domésticos y le pidió un momento para contarle sobre su problema, la pelirroja accedió como siempre y Elsa relató lo sucedido.

Anna sonrió con gesto malicioso de nuevo y gritó:

-¡Te gusta Jack y estás celosa!

-¡Anna, no quería que todo el reino se enterara!

-Entonces, ¿tengo razón?

-Pues…- Elsa se puso colorada

-¡Vamos al plan conquista!- dijo la Princesa.

-No, ni plan conquista ni nada, dejaremos el asunto así, lo mejor en este momento es salvar a Arendelle.

Dicho esto, Elsa salió, Anna suspiró

-Ay, Elsa, date una oportunidad.

Mientras, Jack se había escondido en uno de los pasillos y esperaba el momento en que pasara Elsa para asustarla de una vez por todas. Estaba disfrazado como un demonio y cuando Elsa se acercó, el Espíritu le gritó:

-Te voy a matar.

Por primera vez, Jack escuchó a Elsa gritando

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Jack, casi me matas de un susto, por dicha ya domino mis poderes cuando me asusto, si no, te hubiera convertido en una escultura de hielo.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, hace tiempo aprendí a controlar mi miedo.

-Oh, perdí mi tiempo en vano.

-Pues sí, mejor no pierdas más, empecemos el entrenamiento de verdad.

**Continuación del omake**

**Se oyen golpes en la puerta, Elsa, Anna y yo nos acercamos con cautela, trago saliva:**

**Yo:¿Quién es?**

**Se escucha la voz de Mérida**

**Mérida: Somos Rapunzel y yo**

**Quito todo de la puerta y las dejo pasar**

**Rapunzel: uf, las pudimos vencer.**

**Elsa, Anna y yo: ¡fiuh!**

**Yo: ahora sí, cuéntenme, ¿qué pasó con las princesas?**

**Elsa: verás, llegamos al castillo de Blanca Nieves, pedimos una cita con ella en son de paz.**

**Anna: aunque en realidad queríamos darle una paliza, pero sus sirvientes nos dijeron que estaba muy ocupada.**

**Yo: ¿ah, sí?**

**Mérida: sí, estaba cuidando a los siete enanos.**

**Yo: creí que ya no tenía que cuidarlos**

**Rapunzel: se refiere a sus siete hijos... así que la dejamos con esos pequeños demonios y nos fuimos donde Cenicienta.**

**Elsa: igual, pedimos hablar con ella.**

**Anna: pero resulta que andaba de compras, al parecer se obsesionó con los zapatos y ahora se gasta toda la fortuna del reino en calzado de cristal y también en vestidos lujosos.**

**Rapunzel: no entiendo eso de comprar zapatos, así que fuimos con Aurora, la Bella Durmiente.**

**Yo: bueno, eso me lo contarán en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
